


Dark Secret Love

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing, Doctor/Patient, Drama & Romance, First Love, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: "Todos tenemos oscuros secretos que no nos atreveríamos a contar a nadie y es mejor que permanezcan así, ocultos para siempre..."





	Dark Secret Love

—¡Shinji, idiota! Espero que con esto haya terminado todo. Mi peor error fue haberme casado contigo aquel maldito día. No quiero volver a saber de ti jamás. ¡¡¡Me das asco!!! ¡¡¡Te odio, imbécil!!!

Luego de haberme insultado y gritado por teléfono alrededor de 10 minutos, me colgó violentamente. Dejé que se desahogara como le viniera en gana y no discutí más con ella. Supuse que también ese día le llegó la sentencia de nuestro divorcio y por lo tanto, esa había sido su última llamada.

Suspiré resignado y a la vez, con cierto alivio. Finalmente todo ese proceso fastidioso acabó y yo nuevamente era un hombre libre; podría decir que el divorcio fue mi regalo de cumpleaños pues ese día estaba cumpliendo 25 años de edad.

Apenas duramos casados año y medio; la rutina se apoderó de nuestra vida marital muy pronto pero el detonante y lo que nos llevó a la ruptura definitiva fue un hecho bastante desagradable. Ella descubrió una tendencia mía, algo que tenía desde pequeño y que a duras penas logré refrenar.

Me tiré en la cama y fijé la mirada en el techo cuando lentamente empecé a quedarme dormido.

_Dime, ¿cómo se siente esto, mi pequeño Shinji?_  
Te gusta, ¿verdad?  
Eres tan frágil, tan delicado, tan tierno.  
¡Ah, me encantas! 

_No podía esconder mi rubor al sentir sus suaves y deliciosos labios pegados a mi piel mientras iba besándome todo el pecho y bajaba con lentitud. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando me dí cuenta que se deshizo de mis jeans junto con mi ropa interior para dejarme desnudo a su merced._

_Lo notaba excitado. Su intensa mirada era como la de un lobo que había atrapado a su presa y estaba a punto de comérsela._

El sonido del celular me despertó. Me sentí asustado, nervioso y ciertamente avergonzado con ese sueño que acababa de tener. Lo peor de todo fue que provocó efectos en mi cuerpo, cuando me levanté a buscar el teléfono me dí cuenta de la tremenda erección que estaba teniendo.

—¡Mierda, siento vergüenza de mí mismo!

Tomé la llamada, era mi madre.

—Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! -dijo ella muy entusiasmada- Espero que estés teniendo un bonito día.

—¡Eh, gracias! -apenas atiné a responder-

—¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Una fiesta con tus amigos?

—N-no. No tengo nada que festejar. De hecho, no es el mejor día de todos -suspiré- Hoy llegó la sentencia definitiva de divorcio.

—Ya veo -replicó ella- Volviste a la soltería, doblemente felicidades.

—La verdad es que no quería que las cosas terminaran tan mal, me siento un fracasado -confesé avergonzado- Nunca hago nada bien y tal vez ella tenía razón, soy un completo idiota.

—No digas eso, hijo. No eres ningún idiota, eres muy complaciente con los demás -la escuché suspirar- Y además, Asuka siempre ha tenido muy mal carácter. Desde el principio supe que ese matrimonio iba a terminar y pasó, incluso mucho más rápido de lo que pensé.

—Debí haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que lo pensara mejor antes de casarme con ella. Tú siempre supiste que éramos incompatibles. Pero bueno, ya estuvo y la vida continua, ¿no?

—Así es, así que arriba ese ánimo. Es tu cumpleaños, no te quedes en casa a amargarte, ¿quieres? Llama e invita a tus amigos, salgan por ahí, vayan a beber todo el alcohol que quieran...yo creo que sí tienes mucho que celebrar.

Sonreí. Mi madre usualmente no me diría algo así pero en esta ocasión, estaba tratando de animarme y su idea no me pareció del todo mala aunque no me apetecía tener compañía.

Me despedí de ella y durante la conversación se me había bajado esa extraña excitación que me provocó aquel sueño que de sueño no tenía nada porque en verdad, eso fue algo que había sucedido hace varios años. 

Algo que nunca lo hablé con nadie, un secreto que solo lo conozco

Bueno yo...y también aquel hombre que seduje cuando era un niño que empezaba a entrar a la adolescencia. Él era mi psicólogo, un hombre llamado Kaworu Nagisa y en aquel entonces se acababa de recibir como profesional. Yo fui uno de sus primeros pacientes.

Tenía 12 años cumplidos y mis padres estaban preocupados por una extraña conducta mía; me gustaba espiar a las chicas mientras se cambiaban en los vestidores de la escuela y a veces les robaba sus ropas para usarlas yo. 

En otras palabras, me gustaba vestirme de mujer y disfrutaba haciéndolo. Me sentía muy atraído por la ropa femenina, tal vez sí me sentía y quería ser una chica porque descubrí al hacer esas cosas, que me sentía muy cómodo, muy bien conmigo mismo aunque también sabía que era algo que estaba mal a la vista de los demás.

Un día me descubrieron llevándome las ropas de unas compañeras y si bien eso no trascendió públicamente en la escuela, mis padres se enteraron de lo que pasó y me castigaron por eso.

Dentro de todo, era un buen estudiante así que no me expulsaron de la escuela pero me pusieron una condición para seguir allí, tenía que seguir un tratamiento psicológico para "curar" mi afección.

Fue allí que mi madre me llevó junto al hombre que sería mi terapeuta. Primero entró ella y permaneció hablando con el profesional como por 20 minutos; yo estaba esperando fuera del consultorio algo nervioso y con mucha vergüenza. Ya sabía que ella le estaba contando acerca de mi supuesta "enfermedad" y me sentía terriblemente mal, tener que hablar de eso con un desconocido me llenaba de mucha ansiedad.

Finalmente mi madre salió del consultorio y me hizo un gesto para que pasara...yo solo. Sentía que mis piernas temblaban, quería salir huyendo de ahí pero no tuve opción, exhalé con fuerza y me dirigí a la sala, esperando encontrarme con un sujeto de muchos años que me miraría como si yo fuera un bicho raro.

Entré con la vista al piso, no quería verlo, no quería estar allí.

—Hola Shinji -me saludó- Por favor, cierra la puerta y toma asiento aquí.

Era una voz tan pacífica y reconfortante que quedé helado y alcé la vista a él lentamente. Lo vi allí sentado detrás del escritorio y para mi sorpresa era un hombre adulto pero se veía mucho más joven de lo que esperé. Tenía una expresión serena y confiable en el rostro y eso me dio cierta seguridad.

Avancé algo ruborizado y con temor hacia él. Su sonrisa era encantadora pero lo que más me llamó la atención de él fueron sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color rojo intenso, eran en verdad muy extraños pero no podía dejar de mirarlos. Me dí cuenta que se trataba de un hombre guapísimo y también que mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado a prisa.

No pude evitarlo, sentí una atracción instantánea hacia él y casi automáticamente, empecé a imaginar cosas muy sugestivas en mi mente. Era raro porque nunca antes me pasó algo semejante.

A partir de allí, iniciamos una relación de "amistad" bastante inusual.

Todo el tiempo me sentí ansioso, esperaba que él me hiciera preguntas acerca de mi "problema" pero me preguntó únicamente sobre mi familia y la escuela, mis pasatiempos, mis amigos, mis proyectos para el futuro. En ningún momento tocó ese tema que yo esperaba.

Así mismo, nunca borró esa sonrisa de su rostro. Lo miraba y su actitud me ponía nervioso; parecía que todo lo que yo decía le resultaba bueno y me escuchaba con mucha atención e interés.

En un momento dado, nuestras miradas se encontraron y le sonreí, fue cuando dejó de sonreír y quedó viéndome seriamente por un rato. Noté como sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada por unos instantes.

—¿Doctor, está usted bien? -pregunté confundido-

—No me digas doctor. En realidad soy licenciado, mejor llámame por mi nombre, Kaworu -volvió a sonreírme- Quiero que confíes plenamente en mi, quiero ser tu amigo, ¿me dejarías?

—S-sí...Kaworu -volví a sonreír, quizás ya menos nervioso que antes-

La consulta concluyó y salí muy aliviado de allí. Pero esa misma noche sin que nadie se percatara, volví a mis prácticas; me encerré con llave y me vestí con un uniforme de colegiala muy bonito, uno que había robado en los vestidores a una chica que vino de visita de otra escuela y la verdad, me sentía muy bien con eso puesto.

—¿Qué iría a decir Kaworu si me viera vestido así? -me pregunté-

\---

_A medida que las sesiones con mi psicólogo avanzaban, me sentía cada vez más y más atraído por él. Llegué a la conclusión de que me gustaba mucho y tenía la ligera sospecha de que yo a él también._

_No solo me gustaba físicamente, también me encantaba su trato hacia mi, lo interesado que se veía en mis cosas, en mi mundo. Nunca me había sentido tan comprendido y tan gusto en compañía un adulto._

_Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que empezamos la dichosa terapia aunque para mi era algo más divertido que eso. Verlo y hablar con él era algo que esperaba con ganas todas las semanas._

_Aquel día decidí darle una sorpresa. Le tomé ya tanta confianza que quería enseñarle en vivo y en directo qué era lo que yo hacía y porque me habían enviado con él; así que cargué en mi bolso una ropa que me gustaba mucho y quería que él me viera así vestido._

_Una vez en su consultorio, le manifesté mis ganas y para mi gran sorpresa, la idea no le molestó sino todo lo contrario...me dijo que haga lo que mejor me parezca y que se sentía halagado de que yo quisiera compartir algo tan personal con él._

_Me metí a su baño privado y me cambié, dudé un poco en salir. Tenía miedo de que se riera de mí o parecerle ridículo._

_—¿Kaworu? -dije detrás de la puerta-_

_—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? -preguntó él con tono de preocupación- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?_

_—Ya salgo, pero por favor, no te burles de mí._

_—No lo haré pero ya sal de ahí, por favor. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verte!_

_Sus palabras me animaron, de todos modos, salí de allí un poco temeroso y caminé hacia él._

_—Dios... -exclamó por lo bajo, visiblemente ruborizado-_

_—Y bien, ¿qué te parece? -pregunté con dudas-_

_—Me...encanta -murmuró-_

_Lo miré fijamente y su expresión de sorpresa era innegable. Me enseñó una sonrisa extraña que no conocía en él también sus ojos cambiaron notablemente, su mirada era distinta._

_—Ven aquí -me ordenó-_

_Obedecí sin titubear y me acerqué a él, quien clavó sus ojos en los míos y colocó sus manos en mis hombros._

_—¿Cómo te sientes ahora? -preguntó con seriedad- ¿Estar vestido así te hace sentir bien?_

_—Sí -respondí con firmeza-_

_—Estoy sorprendido -afirmó- Realmente pareces una niña, una muy bonita. Dime, Shinji, ¿estando así, sientes que eres una de ellas?_

_—No lo sé. Pero me siento bien y me gusta saber que te agrado aún luciendo de esta manera._

_Sus ojos recorrían mi rostro, nunca antes lo vi poniéndose tan nervioso como ahora._

_—Kaworu, ¿te gusto así?_

_No respondió pero sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cintura y luego me hizo sentar en su regazo. El nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de mi; solo que esta vez, era peor que antes._

—Joven, ¿qué le sirvo? -preguntaron-

No hubo respuesta de mi parte.

—Disculpe, ¿me escucha? -insistieron-

—¿Eh? -miré a los lados, estaba totalmente confundido-

No supe como reaccionar me encontré a mí mismo sentado en la barra de un bar. Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no sabía como fui a parar allí hasta que el camarero me bajó de mi nube.

—Cualquier cosa con mucho alcohol, por favor -dije con desesperación-

—¿Está usted seguro? -cuestionó el hombre bastante dudoso-

—Sí, whisky doble -reafirme mi postura-

—Enseguida.

Quedé pensativo un momento; recordar esas cosas tan perturbadoras me generaban cierto peso de conciencia pues el detonante del divorcio tuvo que ver con eso. 

Si la relación con Asuka estaba mal, todo se fue al diablo el día que ella me descubrió usando su ropa. Pero no fue solamente eso, también vio como me autosatisfacía usando un juguete sexual, imaginando y recreando mentalmente que lo hacía con aquel hombre en aquellos años. 

Nunca me sentí tan avergonzado.

—Soy de lo peor, entiendo su desprecio. Pero supongo que así está bien -susurré- Ella tiene derecho a encontrar un hombre a su altura, un hombre normal.

—Aquí tiene su pedido, señor -dijo el camarero mientras colocaba el whisky frente a mi-

—Gracias.

Iba a tomarlo cuando repentinamente alguien me detuvo.

—¿No crees es muy temprano para estar bebiendo?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en ese instante.

Era esa voz tan inconfundible, ese aroma, esa presencia. ¿Es que acaso estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿O tal vez eran los flagelos de mi oscuro secreto?

—Tiempo sin vernos. Ya te olvidaste de mí, ¿Ikari Shinji?

Volteé a verlo y definitivamente no me estaba imaginando nada. Era él con esa sonrisa inconfundible y esos ojos atrapantes que tan bien guardaba en mi memoria; no había cambiado absolutamente nada, noté que los años prácticamente no habían pasado por él.

Sentí escalofríos y al mismo tiempo empecé a traspirar.  
¡No podía creerlo!  
¿Será posible que lo haya llamado con la mente?  
¿Por qué reapareció así, tan de repente?  
Miles de preguntas asaltaron mi confundida y alterada cabeza, no era capaz de modular una sola palabra.

—¿No me recuerdas?

No podía responderle. Estaba realmente shockeado.

Como no recibió respuesta, se sintió confundido y al parecer decepcionado.

—Disculpa. Creo que te confundí con otra persona, lo siento.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta para regresar a su mesa pero no podía dejar que se marchara.  
No ahora, no de nuevo.  
Lo tomé del brazo para detenerlo.

—¡¡¡Kaworu!!! -exclamé casi con exasperación-

—Shinji... -quedó muy serio-

Él posó una de sus manos en mi hombro y yo lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Había derribado todas mis defensas, nuevamente me sentía como aquel chico de 12 años y aquella no tan inocente criatura tenía ganas de salir a flote una vez más. ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto?

—Acompáñame a mi mesa, por favor -dijo él gentilmente-

No me rehusé, me senté con él dejando mi whisky atrás. No sabía exactamente cómo actuar o qué decir, muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente pero no podía hablar. Me limité a observarlo mientras él bebía su café con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—¿Cómo has estado, Shinji? Han pasado muchos años.

—Sí, pero veo que a ti los años te han venido muy bien. Te ves igual que en aquel entonces.

—Tú en cambio te ves mejor, estás hecho todo un hombre. ¡Eres exactamente como te imaginé! -bebió un sorbo de su café-

—¿Eh? -bajé la mirada avergonzado-

Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y me miró con cierto descaro, esa sonrisa entre dulce y perversa seguía teniendo un efecto fulminante en mí. Me ruboricé por completo.

—Tampoco cambiaste. Sigues siendo tan lindo cuando te sonrojas.

—Kaworu, por favor.

—Y cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—No muy bien, básicamente soy un completo fracaso -lancé un largo suspiro- Y tú, ¿sigues en lo mismo?

—Podría decirse aunque ahora ya no soy un psicólogo novato. Me convertí en psiquiatra y soy jefe de esa especialidad en el hospital donde trabajo.

Volví a mirarlo, era demasiado atractivo y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Creo que él podía predecirme fácilmente tan solo con verme a los ojos y la verdad ya me estaba irritando su actitud inalterable. 

Quise ilusamente que bajara la guardia.

—No me refiero a eso -dije con un tono cargado de molestia-

—Mmm, ¿entonces?

—Sigues en lo mismo. Es decir, ¿sigues seduciendo a tus pacientes y satisfaciendo tu lado más libidinoso y oscuro con ellos?

—¡Calla! -exigió- ¡Eso solo sucedió contigo y fue porque tú lo provocaste!

—¡¡¡No mientas, maldita sea!!! -elevé el tono, me empecé a poner muy nervioso-

Kaworu exhaló y bajó la mirada. Lo notaba arrepentido de alguna manera.

—No miento, Shinji. La única mentira que te dije fue que ya no sentía nada por ti.

—¡¡¡Es que tú nunca sentiste nada por mi!!! Solo usaste mi cuerpo y cuando ya no te serví, me desechaste como basura. ¡¡¡Tú no sabes lo difícil que ha sido mi vida por tu culpa!!! -sentí como la voz se me iba quebrando y los ojos se me iban llenando de lágrimas-

—Créeme que lo siento, a mi también me dolió tener que hacerlo. Pero debía cortar esa relación insana y perversa, por tu bien y por el mío -suspiró- Eras apenas un niño...y lo que hice no tiene perdón ni justificación alguna.

—Tal vez, pero yo estaba enamorado de ti -agaché la cabeza- Por eso dejé que me hicieras todo en cuanto quisieras conmigo...tú eras la única persona en la que yo confiaba y traicionaste mis sentimientos sin pensar que me estabas haciendo el peor de los daños.

En ese momento, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin que pudiera contenerlas más.

—Shinji, perdóname. Pero te reitero, eras un niño y yo te amaba, te deseaba. Ya no podía con los remordimientos. ¡Iba a arruinar tu vida y la mía!

—¿Me amabas dices? -cuestioné con rabia-

—Aún te amo.

Se levantó de su asiento, me tomó del rostro y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos.   
No lo rechacé y aunque sentía muchas ganas de propinarle un golpe en medio de su hermosa cara pero no lo hice.   
Lo único que consiguió fue traer nuevamente a aquel desdichado ser que conoció años atrás.

Me tenía a sus pies de nuevo, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que él quisiera, decidido a entregarle mi cuerpo y mi corazón una vez más. Exactamente como lo hice todas aquellas veces.

Pero en algo él tenía razón, en aquel nefasto pasado quien había provocado todo fui yo.   
Sí, yo.   
Aquel niño que amaba vestirse de niña y soñaba encontrar un príncipe como en los cuentos de hadas.  
Eso era lo que quería, y deseaba que él fuera esa persona.

De ese bar, Kaworu me había llevado a su casa pero yo tenía ganas de que me llevara cuanto antes a su habitación. Lo estaba tentando con caricias sobre la ropa y con besos apasionados. Quería que cayera de nuevo en mis redes y se dejara seducir por mis encantos, exactamente como todas esas ocasiones en el consultorio.

—¿Shinji, estás seguro de esto?

—¡Shhh...cállate! -dije pegado a sus labios- Déjame ser tu niña otra vez, quítame esta frustración. ¡Te lo ruego!

—Dios... -susurró y me apretó contra su cuerpo-

En ese momento, caí sobre mis espaldas en su cama y poco después sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Siguió besándome y yo empecé a recordar exactamente aquella primera vez que sucedió todo.

_Aquel día estábamos en sesión, ya había ido decidido a confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos pero como no encontré las palabras más apropiadas se lo dije de golpe._

_—De acuerdo, Shinji. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?_

_—¡Quiero ser tu novia, Kaworu!_

_—¡Oh! -exclamó él, lleno de sorpresa-_

_—Yo te gusto, ¿verdad? Y sabes que tú me gustas. Además eres el único que me vio de esta manera, tal vez no soy una chica pero puedo serlo para ti._

_Se había quedado mudo, solo me miraba conmovido. Yo estaba sumamente avergonzado, un posible rechazo me haría mil pedazos._

_—No juegues conmigo de esa manera, Shinji._

_—No estoy jugando... -me puse de pie y lo arrincone entre su sillón y mi cuerpo-_

_—Vuelve a tu lugar, no seas un chico insolente._

_Se había puesto nervioso, nunca lo vi así. Mientras yo estaba vestido con uniforme de colegiala. Podía notar su ansiedad, sus ganas, su respiración tensa...quería tocarme pero se estaba conteniendo al máximo, así que yo debía dar el primer paso para animarlo._

_—¿Qué pretendes? ¡Esto no está bien! Deja de hacer estas cosas, Shinji._

_—No quiero -refuté-_

_Terminé de desabotonar mi camisa y la dejé caer al suelo, luego me monté sobre él y lo besé. Al principio permaneció estático pero tomé sus manos y las puse sobre mis pechos, incitándolo a tocarme mientras yo besaba su cuello y empezaba a desprender su camisa también._

_Lanzó un quejido entrecortado, ya casi lo tenía en mi poder. Levanté mi falda y rocé mis partes contras las de él, primero con lentitud, luego acelerand y al poco tiempo, empezó a ponerse excitado..._

_—Tócame más...sácate las ganas... -se lo dije al oído-_

_—¡No, basta!_

_—Soy virgen y quiero que tú seas el primero._

_¡Jaque mate! Lo tenía. Esas palabras fueron fulminante, sus firmes manos acariciaron mi espalda y una de ellas fue a parar a mi nuca, con la que me impulsó hacia él y me dio un beso profundo, sentía su lengua luchando con la mía. Ya no podía contenerse más._

_Yo estaba feliz, era exactamente lo que quería y lo estaba consiguiendo. Así como estaba, hizo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas. Me cargó hasta el sofá del consultorio y se abalanzó sobre mi con delicadeza._

_Estaba disfrutando tanto de sus besos y caricias que cuando lo noté, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos. Lo observé y era perfecto. Delgado pero atlético, tenía la piel como porcelana, era hermoso...y desnudo lo era más aún. Estaba completamente erecto, sonreí con picardía al saber que yo había provocado eso en él._

_—Te amo, Kaworu -confesé- Haz conmigo lo que harías con una chica._

_—¡¡¡Aaaah!!! -gimió- Eres un niño travieso. Voy a castigarte por tu osadía y si lloras, será peor para ti._

_—Trátame como a una niña -le pedí-_

Sentía como un dolor punzante invadía mi pelvis, abrí los ojos y estaba pasando de nuevo. Era real, después de muchos años, me estaba entregando nuevamente y con la misma pasión al hombre que me tomó por primera vez; solo que ahora, yo ya no era un niño y ya no estaba actuando cegado por un capricho, por curiosidad, por ganas de experimentar con mi sexualidad.

Esta vez era diferente. Era el producto de aquellos años de encierro y negación; ahora sacaba mi verdadero yo, ahora ya no creía en el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, ahora tenía ganas de ser su mujerzuela y era exactamente lo que estaba logrando.

No contuve mis gemidos y eso parecía excitarlo cada vez más. Me lo hacía saber con cada embestida, sus dientes dejaban marcas en mi piel que parecían quemar, era lo que quería.  
No se estaba privando de nada y me estaba haciendo suyo como venía anhelándolo desde la primera vez.

_Desde entonces, habían pasado unos meses desde que me convertí en amante de mi psicólogo, un hombre que me doblaba en edad y que ante los ojos de cualquier persona, habría sido visto como un depravado, un aprovechado, un monstruo pero la verdad es que yo lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a defenderlo porque a su lado me sentía feliz, libre, comprendido._

_Todo marchaba bien. Nuestras sesiones acababan indefectiblemente en sexo pero aún así me sentía enamorado, contenido, aceptado, y por sobre todo, amado._

_Aquel día luego de regresar de la escuela, me preparé para ir a consulta pero cuando bajé a esperar a mi madre para que me llevara, no lo pude creer._

_—Hoy no irás a consulta, Shinji -dijo mi madre con seriedad-_

_—¿¡Pero por qué!? -pregunté con total desesperación-_

_—Las consultas con el psicólogo han terminado. Él mismo determinó que ya no necesitas sesiones de terapia y ha diagnosticado que tu afección está controlada -comentó ella- solo fue una etapa de confusión para ti pero ya todo estará bien, ¿verdad?_

_—¿Qué dices? -cuestioné al borde del llanto- ¿Kaworu no quiere atenderme más?_

_—Shinji sé que le has tomado mucha confianza al licenciado Nagisa y que lo aprecias mucho, pero esta fue una decisión suya. Él ya hizo todo lo que pudo por ti._

_Sentía que mi corazón se rompía, no quise llorar frente a mi madre. Intenté sonreír en lugar de eso._

_—Está bien. ¿Entonces puedo ir a casa de Touji?_

_—De acuerdo, cariño. Ve pero regresa antes que se haga de noche._

_—Sí, mamá -asentí-_

_Salí corriendo de mi casa, obviamente no tenía planes de ir a casa de mi amigo.  
Iba a ir a buscar a Kaworu para que me diera una explicación._

_Llegué justo a tiempo y lo detuve antes de que se metiera al edificio donde estaba el consultorio. Al verlo, no lo reconocí, su mirada era fría y distante, estaba muy serio tanto que parecía ser otra persona._

_—¡¡¡Kaworu, espera!!! -grité-_

_—¿Qué haces aquí, Shinji? ¿No te dijo tu madre que hemos terminado la terapia?_

_—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¡¡¡No me dijiste nada a mi!!!_

_—Eres un niño -contestó tajante- Estas cosas las trato únicamente con tu madre._

_—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? ¡¡¡Creí que éramos novios y que me amabas!!!_

_Me miró con rabia y desprecio._

_—No vuelvas a decir esas cosas -bufó- Ahora vete y no regreses más por aquí._

_—Pero...pero, ¿¿¿¡¡¡por qué!!!??? ¿Por qué me estás corriendo después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros?_

_—Entre nosotros nunca pasó nada. Es solo un producto de tu retorcida imaginación. ¡No me fastidies más, niño! Si regresas por aquí, los guardias te van a sacar a patadas._

_No pude soportarlo, rompí en llanto y corrí a abrazarlo, lo tomé por la cintura y lloré desconsoladamente._

_—Perdóname Shinji, pero ya no siento nada por ti -él me alejó de su lado, se agachó y me miró fijamente- Hay alguien más en mi vida, así que olvídate de mí y no regreses más._

Se hizo de noche. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad.   
Habíamos hecho el amor hasta que perdimos la noción del tiempo pero no podía evitar sentirme triste al haber recordado aquella vez que me rompió el corazón.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? De repente te quedaste muy callado. ¿Acaso no te gustó? -preguntó preocupado-

—No es eso, es que recordé lo cruel que fuiste conmigo aquella última vez que nos vimos hace tantos años. Y ahora, aquí nuevamente me tienes en tus manos...pero ya aprendí que no debo ilusionarme.

—¡Vamos! Ya no pienses en eso. Te expliqué cuales fueron los motivos que me llevaron a eso; a mi me dolió mucho más pero ahora sabes que siempre te amé y no he dejado de pensar en ti todos estos años.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré con dudas y con sorpresa.

—¿No me estás mintiendo de nuevo?

—Ya no somos los de antes -contestó- Hemos vivido muchas cosas que nos hicieron madurar, cambiar, crecer. Lo único que no ha cambiado es lo que siento por ti, puedes creerme? -acarició mi rostro-

—No lo sé, no quiero sufrir de nuevo.

Kaworu me enseñó una inusual sonrisa tímida, me atrajo hacia él y me besó suavemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeño Shinji.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca te lo dije, ¿o sí?

—Siempre supe todo sobre ti, todo. Yo...nunca me alejé por completo.

—¿En serio? -lo miré casi con espanto-

—Sí, incluso estuve presente el día de tu boda con esa mujercita insoportable de la que afortunadamente te libraste -sonrió ladino-

Eso me dejó descolocado...no podía creerlo.

—¿Por qué fuiste y no te mostraste ante mi?

—Porque quería asegurarme que te casaras con la persona equivocada.

Sonrió con total cinismo y yo no podía salir de mi sorpresa.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Kaworu?

—Era el modo de saber que un día volverías a mis brazos, el lugar que te pertenece y al que llegaste antes de tiempo. Ahora sí, nuestros tiempos coinciden y no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo.

Me ruboricé totalmente, esa determinación suya me encantaba.

_Dicen que el verdadero amor perdura a través del espacio y el tiempo. El verdadero amor no sabe de tiempos, distancias, condiciones, géneros ni edades._

_Sin embargo, a veces los amantes soportan la dolorosa pena de una separación y por más que el tiempo pase tempestuoso, ellos saben que ese amor seguirá intacto en un pequeño pero a la vez inmenso lugar de sus corazones._

_Hay amores que llegan muy tarde pero también hay otros que llegan demasiado pronto, así también todos tenemos secretos encerrados bajo llave en el ático del alma, será mejor que permanezcan allí para siempre._

_Hay cosas no pueden forzarse para que sucedan, todo ocurrirá en su debido momento._

_Tiempo al tiempo._

**"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad" (William Shakespeare)**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en otras plataformas en fecha: 17/10/2014


End file.
